1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device for preventing a reduction in image quality during a low speed drive and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various types of display devices are being developed, including a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma display panel (PDP), an electrophoretic display device (EPD), etc. A liquid crystal display displays an image by controlling an electric field applied to liquid crystal molecules based on a data voltage. In an active matrix liquid crystal display, each pixel has a thin film transistor (TFT).
An active matrix OLED display includes organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) capable of emitting light by themselves (i.e., they are self-emitting), and has advantages, such as a fast response time, a high emission efficiency, a high luminance, and a wide viewing angle. Each OLED includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and an organic compound layer between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode. The organic compound layer includes a hole injection layer HIL, a hole transport layer HTL, an emission layer EML, an electron transport layer ETL, and an electron injection layer EIL. When a driving voltage is applied to the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, holes passing through the hole transport layer HTL and electrons passing through the electron transport layer ETL move to the emission layer EML and form excitons. As a result, the emission layer EML generates visible light.
When there is little change in an input image on the display device, the pixels may be driven at a low speed to reduce power consumption of the display device. There are various conventional low speed driving methods, but the conventional methods may cause a reduction in image quality. For example, the user may perceive flicker when the pixels are driven at the low speed, allowing the pixel brightness to change with each data update cycle due to voltage discharge. Thus, there is a need for a solution to the reduction in the image quality caused when the display device is driven at the low speed.